Dribble Drabbles
by LaurynLou
Summary: Just a little collection of drabbles, most of which are focused on Robin...just stop on in, it won't take long!       Drabble 1: Sneaking In Again


Here is my little drabble corner, where I am gonna post up random little dribbles, most of which will of had to of been written for one of my English classes. In saying this, I'm not really expecting much in the way of reviews and such (THOUGH IT WOULD STILL BE NICE!), but will be posting them anyway :P

Also, warning, these are highly unedited. Most of these will be ideas/practice dribbles for a much larger story that I am going to be planning out, so feedback and suggestions and what you would like to see in a fic would be a good idea to leave in a review.

Disclaimer: Can't for get this! Of course, as you know I don't own a thing :)

* * *

><p>Sneaking In Again<p>

It was about four in the morning by the time Robin made his way back into the tower where he and his team were stationed after a night dedicated to trying to track down Slade, a mercenary that was a constant threat to both the Titans and Jump City. Of course, he spent the day doing research and trying to track down the villain and had eventually gotten a lead. He had waited until the other titans were nestled into bed, behind closed doors before de decided to sneak out, not giving his friends the chance to notice his absence, knowing that they would stop him from making another stupid decision. The way he looked at it, he had to do what he had to do to make sure the madman was behind bars. It was this type of thinking that often got him into trouble and the reason his friends felt the need to protect him.

As he walked into the kitchen to grab some much needed water before heading to bed to get a little bit of sleep, he noticed a figure sitting at the kitchen table, working away at one of his many gadgets and he knew someone had noticed that he was gone.

"Welcome back. Thanks for letting us know you were leaving," Cyborg said, clearly irritated at his leaders lack responsibility.

"I couldn't sleep and needed some air, so I went for a drive," Robin responded, refusing to look Cyborg in the eye as he opened the fridge and began to rummage through Starfire's many leftover 'meals' for a bottle of water.

"Right. And I'm sure your little outing had nothing to do with the fact that Slade is still on the loose." Cyborg put the lid back on the contraption he had been fixing and pushed it aside, crossing his arms and glaring at the short, spiky headed teenager in from of him, not even bothering to stand up from his seat at the table.

Sighing, Robin set the water bottle onto the counter before turning to face his friend, though not meeting his eyes, knowing they'd be full of anger and disappointment. His shoulders slumped forward, allowing his cape to fall over his shoulders, covering his brightly colored red and green uniform as he leaned back against the counter, almost as if willing it to hold him up.

"What am I supposed to do?" He asked, defeated. Never looking up to meet the cybernetic teen's glaze, Robin crossed his arms underneath his cape, ready for the lecture he was surely about receive. "Slade is my responsibility and I am the only one that can stop him. I can't let him hurt anyone else."

"Your _supposed _to trust us! Let us know what's going on, let us know when you decide to take things into your own hands. Slade is _our_ responsibility and _we_, as a _team_, will take him down and stop him. The last thing we need is for you to get into one of your destructive modes and go chasing after him, leaving the rest of us to wonder where you are and whether or not you're coming back. Slade is _not_ someone that should be taken lightly and you of all people should know that. Why is it that whenever he is involved you become so obsessive and lose all common sense?"

Cyborg sighed as he finished his rant, rubbing the back of his head with his hand, allowing his gaze to slip from the much smaller, who more closely resembled a small child at this moment than the heroic leader of the Teen Titans. Taking pity on the small teen in front of him, he continued:

"Look, I know that when it comes to Slade, you have some personal issues..._a lot_ of issues...but you can't keep doing this to us. To yourself. You work non stop, you barely sleep and you barely eat. You lock yourself up all day, either in the gym or your study. It isn't healthy and its only a matter of time before you end up getting yourself into trouble. We're all just worried about you."

Robin nodded, knowing deep down that he was right, though not willing to admit it outloud, to either himself or anyone else that told him different. He also knew that what the older teen had said to him wouldn't make a difference and he would continue on his path until he either accomplished his goal or was forcibly stopped. This after all, wasn't the first time the two have had this conversation and it most likely wouldn't be the last. Many times these little chats ended with one another shouting at each other, saying hurtful things that couldn't be taken back. The two had tempers and neither liked to be told what to do. Had it of been any other night, he would have defended his actions, refusing to admit his current methods were wrong and that he _was_ the only one who could stop the murderous madman. Tonight, though, he was too tired and too drained to argue with his friend, deciding instead to just agree with him as to get to bed all the sooner. It seemed to be working.

"Just try to go get some sleep"

And with that Cyborg got up from his seat, grabbing the gadget he had been working on and walked past his exhausted friend. Running a gloved hand through his overly gelled hair, he grabbed his water bottle and followed suit, making his way up to his quarters, where he fell asleep before his head even hit the pillow, still in complete uniform.

* * *

><p>You know, it'd be <em>really really <em>nice it you did leave a review after all :)

Right down here

V

V

V


End file.
